I'M MARRIED TO WHO!
by ZzChocolateLoverzZ
Summary: Amu gets married to Ikuto because she was desprate to go home and left her keys in school. Her mum and dad come home late at nightand she needed to get the key from them. Aruto made a deal with her to marry his son to use his phone to call her mum. AMUTO
1. Chapter 1

**Choco: Hello everyone :D! this is my first shugo chara fanfiction! I'm so happy!**

**Ikuto: Well, you should be. Anyways, what is this story about?**

**Amu: MEEEEEEE :D**

**Ikuto: And me. *smirks***

**Amu: GET OFF OF ME, YOU PERVERT!**

**Choco: Geez, will you 2 ever stop fighting? **

**Ran: CHOCO DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! GO GO CHOCO-CHAN~ GOOOO~~**

**Choco: Where did you come from? o.0**

**Chapter one of " I'M MARRIED TO WHO?!"**

~Amu~

Haizz, another day of purifying X-eggs…. This is so boring ==. How come nothing interesting ever happens in my life? I sighed, as Ran, Miki and Su floated beside me.

"Today was really AWESOME! We caught that X-egg faster than the last time!" Ran shouted happily beside me.

"Yeah…." Miki said, sounding bored.

I took the lift up to my house. I was starving as I had skipped lunch today. I went up to my house and searched through my bag for my house keys. Shoot, where the hell is it?!

**~Flashback~**

"**Amu-chan? Are you coming?"called Tadase.**

"**Hai~" I cried. Quickly packing up my stuff.**

**When I got up to leave, something fell out of my pocket……….**

**MY HOUSE KEYS!**

**~End of flashback~**

"SHIT,SHIT,SHIT! THIS COULD NOT GET ANY WORSE!"I screamed. Mama and papa go to work and would come back at around 8 or even later than that if they had to work more. Ami, my younger sister, was in day care until mama and papa fetched her. And I have to stay outside here?!

I turned around, just to see the Tsukiyomi's house. They are my neighbours, who live just beside my house. I knocked loudly on the door. I knew them really well. Tsukiyomi ikuto, one of aruto's son's was the person whom I am the closest to.

The door opened. Aruto was standing there smiling at me.

"Amu! Nice to see you, is there anything you want? Ikuto's not home from school yet."

"I need to borrow your phone…. Please! My handphone died, as it ran out of batteries, and I cant get home cuz I left my house keys in school. I need to call mama and tell her to come and get me her keys so that I can go home"amu cried out.

Aruto smirked. The same way ikuto does. _oh no. _i thought to myself. _this is not a good sign._

"I'll let you use my phone. But you have to do something for me in return."

_I knew it. What is it now? Running and errand for him?_

"what is it?" I asked, getting bored and hungry.

"if you marry my son"came the reply.

**Choco: ahahaa… that's the end of chapter one of, "I'M MARRIED TO WHO?! **

**Ikuto: how come I didn't appear?**

**Choco: geez, dun be impatient, you'll come out in chapter 2 ==**

**Amu: WTH?! WHY DO I HAVE BAD LUCK!? TT____TT**

**Ikuto: oh really **___Amu-chan? _***smirks***

**Amu : WHAAAAAAAAAAT?! PERVERT!**

**Choco: please review **** I'm only beginner so please dun scold me . oh yeah! My sister and friend also wrote a fanfic! My fren, Hitomi Junko, worte a sasuksaku :D my sister, hoshi kusumi, I think, worte an AMUTO fanfic :D but I find hitomi's one better :P GOOO READ THEIRS!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Choco: hellos again! This is chapter 2 of "I'M MARRIED TO WHO?!" I kindda realised that my story is missing a "?" in it =3=**

**Amu: then go change it!**

**Choco: im lazyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy to…..**

**Ikuto : pig**

**Choco: HEY! **

**Miki: choco does not own shugo chara. *yawns***

**Choco: you sound like your gonna die half way == AND WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!**

**Chapter 2 of "I'M MARRIED TO WHO?!"**

~lets recap :D~

Aruto smirked. The same way ikuto does. _oh no. _i thought to myself. _this is not a good sign._

"I'll let you use my phone. But you have to do something for me in return."

_I knew it. What is it now? Running and errand for him?_

"what is it?" I asked, getting bored and hungry.

"if you marry my son"came the reply.

~end~

"Say WHAT?!" Amu cried out. marry ikuto?! Ahhhh… but mama and papa might work overnight and I cant stay outside my house!!!

**(choco: by the way, I 4got to add this, amu is 15, ikuto 17. :D)**

"so, is that a yes or a no?"Aruto asked.

"I dunno." Said amu, being "cool and spicy". "you have to ask mama. If she says yes then I agree."

_WAIT! WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING! AM I TALKING CRAP?! NO WAY!_

Aruto led me into his familiar house, and let me use his phone. I called mama.

**Amu: MAMA! CAN YOU COME HOME NOW? *whiny* I LEFT MY KEYS IN SCHOOL! **

**Mama: oh? This isn't your handphone number…. Whose phone are you using?**

**Amu: my phone died, and im using aruto-san's phone.**

**Mama: well, thank him then, im in a meeting right now, but I think I can come. But I gotta rush back.**

**Amu: sorry mama.**

**Mama: its ok, dear**

**--**hangs up—

"mama's coming now" I told aruto.

"oh? Then can i talk to her personally?"

"I think so. But she's in a rush."

"ok, then I'll make it quick."

--15 min later—

Mama rushes to me waving her house keys.

_Pftttt, that's so funny._

"ha…ha…. Thank you so much…ha… aruto-san. For letting my daughter stay in your house for a while. Ha……"said mama, out of breath.

"its no problem."aruto said, smiling. "midori-chan, can I talk to you for a while? Amu, you go back home first.

"okay" I answered all "cool and spicy" like I didn't really care.

I ran back home, closed the door, and pressed my ear against it.

My shugo chara's did the same thing too.

I couldn't really hear what they were saying, but I could hear mama squealing in happiness.

_Oh my gosh. Why the heck did I agree. But its also ikuto's choice. But he confirm will say yes…. Shit lah…. Im gonna die……_

**Choco: that's the end of chapter 2 of, "I'M MARRIED TO WHO?!"**

**Ikuto: hey, you said that I would appear.**

**Choco: oops. Sorry. Its just that im rushing to write the chapter as my brother wants to use…. Sorryyy~~**

**Ikuto: hmph, whatever.**

**Amu: I seriously have the worst luck TT--------TT**

**Ikuto: *smirks* once your married to me, you wont.**

**Amu: ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Why do I have to marry this pervert?!**

**Ikuto: cuz you love me.**

**Amu: NO I DON'T!**

**Su: please rate and review! ~desu**

**Choco: another chara that appeared from nowhere ==**


End file.
